computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Woody
Sheriff Woody a character in of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is pull-string cowboy doll. He is the protagonist of the movies. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story "What matters is we're here for Andy when he needs us." - One of Woody's quotes in Toy Story. In Toy Story, Woody assumes the leader of Andy's toys, and takes his position seriously. Andy likes making Woody battle One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head) and his Force Field Dog (Slinky Dog). Woody states many times that it's not about who gets played with most, it's always being there for Andy. However, later in the film, Andy gets a new toy for his birthday; which is a Buzz Lightyear, the most popular toy around at the time. Therefore, Andy's toys are amazed by the features Buzz has. Except for Woody, who is very jealous of Buzz's attention, and is worried that Buzz will take his place of being Andy's favourite toy so Woody tries to use RC the remote controlled car to knock Buzz down off the desk but instead he accidently knocks him out the window. All of the Toys think he did it on purpose. He tries to explain it was an accident although no one listens to him. Later at the gas station on their way to the restaurant, Buzz, Who was holding on to the car, jumps into the back. Woody is glad Buzz is okay. When they go back to Andy’s Room, Buzz can tell the toys it was a mistake. Instead, Buzz tackles Woody out of the car. Then Andy and his family leave without them. Woody and Buzz find out a truck to the restaurant. Woody spots Andy and his family, He turns to Buzz and he’s gone off to a crane machine full of Green aliens. There Woody, Buzz and an Alien get won by Sid the toy murderer that lives next door to Andy. Back at Sid’s house, Woody and Buzz meet his mutant toys and his dog scud. Scud chases them and they get separated. Woody finds Buzz at a tea party with one of his arms off. Later back in Sid’s room, his toys re-attach buzz’s arm. Then Woody and Buzz work together to escape. Then Andy and his family start their move. Woody and Buzz rush after their moving van. Then Scud attacks. Buzz holds him while climbs into the van. Woody finds RC, pushes him down the ram and uses his control to get him to get Buzz. Andy’s other toys think he’s getting rid of another and Rocky Gibratlor tosses him out. Woody uses the controller to bring Buzz and RC to him. Scud chases after them till he gets stuck in a car jam. Lenny the binocular sees what happing and shouts “Hey, Guys! Woody’s riding RC and Buzz is him!” And they realize they’ve made a big mistake. When the trio finally catches up with the van, Rocky lowers the ram for them. Before they can get in the van, RC’s batteries run out of juice. So they use a rocket to catch up. Woody tosses RC in the van and Him and Buzz get off the rocket and safely land in the car next to Andy. Later at Andy’s new house, It’s Christmas and Woody says to Buzz “What could Andy possibly get that worse than you?” That question was quickly answered: “A PUPPY!” Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Woody, (with Buzz at his side) is still the leader of the toys and Andy is about to take Woody to summer camp When suddenly while making Woody and Buzz take down the Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm), Woody’s arm is ripped. Woody is placed on the broken toy shelf and left behind. On the shelf, Woody finds Wheezy, A toy penguin with a broken squeaker behind some books. The two of them discover Andy’s mom is having a yard sale which seems to be a bad situation for toys. Wheezy get put in one of the boxes and Woody races to save him while riding on Andy's new puppy, Buster. His plan is successful until he falls off of Buster and gets stolen by a greedy toy collector named Al. At his apartment, Woody discovers his forgotten past and legacy. He was the star of a 1950s Western children's show "Woody’s Roundup", but learns that he and his co-stars, Jessie' the Yodeling cowgirl', Bullseye the horse and Stinky Pete the Prospector will be shipped to Japan to be displayed in a toy museum. Even worse, Stinky Pete the Prospector, is intended to make sure that Woody goes to Japan, considering the fact Stinky Pete was never sold and had never experienced the love of a child for decades. However, Woody is rescued by the Buzz and the toys just in time. Later Woody, Buzz and the gang head home along with Jessie, Bullseye and some green aliens. Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Woody starts out battling One- Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head) and His Gang. Then When Andy is about to leave for college, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head''', '''Bullseye and the Aliens are the last twelve toys he has. Woody and the gang are wondering what will become of them. Andy chooses Woody to take with him to college and puts him in a packing box. He puts the rest of the toys in a garbage bag to store in the attic. Andy's mother mistakes them for garbage, and the toys just manage to escape a garbage truck. Woody tries to convince everyone that Andy was going to put them in the attic, but they refused to believe him. Everyone moves to Sunnyside Daycare, and meet kind (just an act) teddy bear Lots-O-Huggin' Bear who welcomes them with open arms. Woody tries to convince everyone to home but they refuse. Woody goes home alone. On his way out, He gets stopped by a little girl named Bonnie who then takes him home. Woody meets Bonnie’s Toys and asks them to help him get home to Andy. Trixie the triceratops takes him to a computer and Woody Discovers that Andy lives right around the corner. Before Woody leaves, He thanks Trixie and the other toys and says “If you ever get to Sunnyside Daycare, Tell them Woody made it home.’’ Bonnie’s toys are surprised. Mr. PricklePants the hedgehog tells him that Lotso runs Sunnyside like a prison at night. Chuckles the clown knows this because he used to be friends with Lotso and his right hand man Big Baby. They had the same owner Daisy. One Day, Daisy left them behind and when they came home, She had replaced Lotso with a new teddy bear. When Woody hears this, He heads back to Sunnyside to save his friends. During their escape, Lotso and his gang catch them. Big Baby turns on Lotso and tosses him into a dumpster. Before the gang escape, Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster with him. The others jump to help and all end up in a garbage truck and end up at the dump. While The Aliens run to see a giant crane, Woody and the others get pushed on to a conveyor belt heading towards a shredder! Thanks to Slinky Dog’s spring body, They find out the ceiling is a magnet and use metal objects to get to safety. Woody uses a doorknob to get safety. He spots Loots stuck under a golf bag and he and Buzz reluctantly save him. Then the ten toys end up on another conveyor belt headed towards an incinerator! Lotso spots a stop button. Woody and Buzz and give him a boost. When Lotso gets to the top, he runs off and leaves Woody and the gang to get incinerated. During the incinerator, Woody joins hands with Buzz and Slinky. When the toys are rescued by The Aliens with the giant claw they went to find earlier, Woody lets out a sign of relief. He and the gang head home to Andy’s house. Woody heads to a COLLEGE Box while his friends head to an ATTIC Box. Then Woody changes his minds, writes a new label on the ATTIC box and jumps in it. Andy takes the box to Bonnie’s house and gives her his toys. Woody is the last toy he pulls out. Andy is surprised to Woody in the box but when he sees that Bonnie wants him, He gives him to Bonnie too. Woody and the gang say goodbye to Andy and hello to their life with Bonnie. During the credits, Woody and the toys are enjoying their new life with Bonnie. During Jessie and Buzz’s Hay Un Amigo En Mí" (a Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me") Dance, He tosses Jessie a rose Toy Story Treats Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Hawwian Vacation Small Fry Partysaurs Rex Mythic Rock Toy Story of TERROR Woody return in the Halloween speical as a supporting character. Toy Story That Time Forgot Woody is set to return in the christmas special and Tom Hanks is set to reprise the voice. Videogames Toy Story: The Videogame Toy Story 2: The Videogame: Buzz Lightear to the Recuse Toy Story Racer Toy Story Mania Toy Story 3: The Videogame Kinect Rush Disney INFINITY Other Appearances A Bug's Life Cars Relations Bo Peep Buzz Lightyear Jessie Slinky Dog Bullseye Andy Trivia Toy Story 1 Soundtrack.png Toy Story 2 Soundtrack.png Toy Story 3 Soundtrack.png First Look.png Toy Story 2 in 3D Poster 3.png Toy Story 3 Offcial Poster 11 - Woody and Buzz Lightyear.png Gallery Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 From Toy Story of TERROR Category:Movie Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters Category:Toy Story 1 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Special Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toy Story That Time Forogt Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters